MI QUERIDO DEMONIO
by hinata uzumaki444
Summary: naruto se enamora de hinata pero comiensa cuestionarse por ser el portador de un demonio ,naruto tiene que enfrentarse mentalmente a si mismo


MI QUERIDO DEMONIO

Capitulo 1

En konoha todo marchaba bien asia frio pero se sentía bien ,esa noche un rubio ojiazul decidió salir a caminar por las calles de konoha , aquel rubio ojiazul iba caminando cuando escucho que lo llamaban

-¡NARUTO!

naruto-¿he?sakura-chan hola como estas (le regalaba una sonrisa de zorruna mientras sakura lo resivio con un golpe en la cabeza

sakura-¡baka como te atreves a decirle semejante barbaridad a tsunade-sama!

FLASH BACK

Naruto se encaminaba a la torre hokage ya que tsunade lo avia llamado

Naruto-aaahh ahora que querra la abuela tsunade (decia con aburrimiento)

Al llegar naruto como de costumbre irrumpió en la oficina de la hokage

Naruto-¿oba-chan para que me llamabas? (entraba despreocupado el rubio al momento de resivir un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar hasta el pasillo de afuera )

Naruto –ahhh ¿Qué paso?

Tsunade- ¡BAKA CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!

tsunade- ¡ADEMAS NO ESTOY TAN VIEJA!

decía tsunade con una venita palpitándole en la frente y con el puño en alto amenasando con golpearlo de nuevo mientras de parte de el rubio tenia los ojos como plato de el miendo que tenia de ver a tsunade tan enojada

tsunade- levantate que tienes una mision

naruto- ¡ una misión que bien obaa..ts...tsu..nade –sama (corrigio el rubio al ver la mirada peligrosa de la ojos miel

tsunade- unos ninjas se han infiltrado en la aldea en forma de gato y necesito que tu y sakura los encuentren (decía tsunade con su típica pose

naruto- ahh oba-chan, no diga mentiras que solo quiere que agarre a tora ¿vedad?

Mejor yo boy a buscar a tora y usted valla a tomar sake con shisune

Con cara de "te boy a matar " tsunade le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando volando por la ventana hasta las calles de konoha

FIN FLASH BACK

Naruto- sakura-chan (exclamo el rubio) no me tenias que pegar tan fuerte (decía mientras se sobaba el chichon que se le avia hecho)

Sakura- da igual tienes que pedirle perdo a tsunade-sama

Naruto-ok,ok ire al rato

Mientra tanto en el campo de entranamiento n7

Una chica de cabellos negros con destellos de azules y ojos blancos como la luna sudaba ya después de aver terminado un extenso entrenamiento

.:nota de la autora:esto* significa pensamiento XD

Hinata-*tengo que entrenar mucho para poder ser mucho mas fuerte y que naruto-kun se fije en mi*(decía con un leve sonrojo en la cara por el calor)

Hinata-tengo que seguir(decia al momento de activar su byakugan)

Tres horas después hinata caminaba por las calles de konaha sumida en sus pensamientos , cuando choco con un chico.

Chico-fijate(decía con los ojos serados por el dolor ya que hinata le avia caído ensima)

Hinata- gomen disculpa mi torpesa(desia abriendo los ojos y con sonrojo notable en el rostro, hinata al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era nada mas ni nada menos que su amado rubio)

Hinata-naruto –kun

Naruto-aahh hinata lo siento no me di cuenta

Naruto levantándose ayudo a hinata a levantarse

Naruto- vamos a comer un helado vamos yo invito para compersarte (dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna )

Hinata-claro naruto-kun pero n-no t-te si-sientas culpable fue m-mi culpa (desia con un sonrojo muy grande ya que naruto la observaba enbobado mirandola muy intensamente

Naruto y hinata caminaron hasta una heladería cercana ,después se sentaron en el parque de konoha a hablar hasta que oscureció naruto acompaño a hinata a su casa y se despidieron

Al dia siguiente como de costumbre naruto se levanto de su cama con cara de dormido con algo de saliva en su cara

Naruto-¿Qué hora es?AAAAAHHHH que tarde es tsunade me va a matar si no le llevo ese gato

Naruto se ducho rápidamente y salió de su apartamento a las calles de konoha, caminaba rápido para ver si veía al gato tora de repente fijo si mirada en un oscuro callejón donde se asomaban unos ojos felinos

Naruto-te encontré(naruto salió disparado asia el callejón)

Solo se escucho unos gritos y mucho maullidos, rato después salió naruto del callejón con tora en brasos y la cara arañada y con un par de chichones

Naruto-*entre mas rápido me desaga de esta gato mejor *

Naruto salió corriendo con tora en brazos cuando se encontró con hinata

Hinata- h-hola Naru-to –kun (decia nerviosa hinata)

Naruto-hola hinata como estas

Hinata- b-bien y t-tu

Naruto- muy bien tengo que llevar a tora con la abuela tsunade me acompañas

Hinata-claro n-naruto-kun

En realidad hinata tenia que ir con tsunade para entregarle unos papeles que su padre le entrego por eso no tuvo problema en ir con naruto

Hasta la próxima sera muy corto este fic dejen comentarios plis los quiero chaooXD

por cierto este es mi primer fic espero que les guste

Capitulo 2

Ya había pasado un mes y hinata y naruto por "casualidad" siempre se encontraban en el camino quedándose los dos juntos todo el resto que quedaba del dia naruto empezó a sentirse mas y mas comodo cuando estaba con hinata y hinata disfrutaba de la compañía de naruto, una tarde quedaron de encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento n11 para ir a un picnic

Pov naruto

Que bien hoy me voy a encontrar con hinata cada vez me siento mejor estando con ella

.:nota de la autora:que cursi -_-

Espero que le guste el lugar que elegi , me dirigía a el campo de entrenamiento pensando en hinata era algo raro yo no acostumbraba aser eso pero no le tome importancia por que ya avia llegado y para mi sorpresa hinata ya estaba allí, mi corazón latio muy fuerte al verla tan linda llevaba un short blanco hasta las rodillas una camisa lila de tiras y el pelo suelto callendo delicandamente en sus hombros tapando parte de su cara tenia los flequillo que tanto me gustaban , al llegar cerca de ella se sonrojo de una manera tan inocente que parecía una muñequita de porcelana con la piel blanca y esas dos lunas que tenia por ojos creo que me estoy enamorando de hinata pero no puedo yo quiero a sakura pero mejor no le tomare importancia .yo la salude hola hinata-chan

Hinata-h-hola n-narut-to-kun como estas

Naruto –bien gracias que linda te ves hinata

Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita burlona que hiso que se sonrrojara mas bueno si era posible.

Pov hinata

Por fin a llegado naruto espero que no me vea fea ,naruto llego cerca de mi y me saludo yo le respondi me dijo que estaba linda y eso iso que me sintiera muy débil y me sentí mareada y las mejillas muy calientes y por un momento casi me desmayo pero ise todo mis esfuerzos y lo logre hasta que se me paso un poco naruto me dijo

Naruto-hinata date vuelta

Hinata-p-para que

Naruto-es una sorpresa

Hinata-e-esta b-bien

Naruto me puso una venda en los ojos y me dijo que lo siguera yo accedi y caminamos un buen rato hasta que me dijo que ya aviamos llegado me quito las vendas y me dijo que abriera los ojos cundo los abri vi un campo grandísimo llenos de flores de la vanda olia muy rico ese lugar y tenia una vella vista asia un valle donde corria un pequello riachuelo era muy hermoso

Naruto tendio el picnic y nos sentamos juntos

Naruto pov

Me encanto la cara de hinata cuando vio el campo de flores desidi romper el silencio

Naruto-hinata como te va con tu familia

Hinata-bueno (puso una cara algo triste)sigue igual pero yo trato de aserme mas fuerte como tu naruto-kun

Naruto – gracias hinata-chan(dije eso con un leve sonrojo casi inperseptible pero logro verlos y solto una risita ) de que te ries hina-chan

Hinata-no es nada naruto-kun

Pasamos una bella tarde y al momento de despedirnos ella me dio un abrazo sorprendiéndome y dejándome en shock

Hinata solo dijo "adiós naruto-kun nos vemos mañana " yo me fui caminando por las calles medio vasias ya que hera muy tarde cuando llege a mi casa me acoste en mi cama a mirar el techo y me puse a pensar

Pensamiento naruto *hinata me gusta de eso me asegure hoy pero no se si me va corresponder no se qué haré ahora*

Después de un rato me quede dormido, de repente escuche que tocaban mi puerta pensé en no atender pero sigueron insistiendo decidi abrirla tomandome una gran sorpresa era hinata le dije

Naruto-hina-chan que ases aquí es muy tarde

Hinata- na-naruto-kun puedo pas-sar

Naruto- claro hina-chan

Hinata se sento en el sofá de la sala y me llamo para que me sentara con ella y yo asepte , al momento de sentarme con ella hinata se acerco mucho a mi hasta hacer que me sonrojara ,hina-chan que ases ,le pregunte ella solo me miro extraño de una manera lujuriosa y eso iso que me pusiera aun mas nervioso , hinata se acerco a mi boca y comenso a besarme con cariño y delicadeza pero a la vez salvajemente y con pacion , yo le correspondi dejándome llevar , de un momento a otro estábamos ambos desnudos y en mi cama yo solo me deje llevar y comense a besar su cuello asiendo que ella gimiera y me exitara aun mas fui vajando hasta llegar a sus busto lamiendo y mordisquieando la punta erecta de su gran atrivuto , me atrevi a seguir con mas y me acerque a su busto para empezar a besarlo y mordisqueando asiendo que hinata gimiera era algo tan hermoso escucharla gemir ,subi y volvi a su busto y con la otra mano comense a bajar poco a poco hasta acercarme a su intimidad sentía como se tensaba de bajo de mi yo la bese y de repente…..

Me desperté sintiendo algo húmedo en mis piernas y estaba todo sudado .

Naruto-fue todo un sueño

Revise la hora y eran las 3 de la madrugada , decidi irme a bañar , cuando termine de bañarme subi al techo a ver la luna que estaba llena me recordaba a hinata y sus bellos ojos, hinata seria una tortura para naruto todas las noches hasta que fuera sulla.


End file.
